


Blinded by the flashing lights

by badlandslarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Famous Harry, Flirting, Insecure Louis, Inspired by devil wears prada, Kissing, M/M, Married Harry, Morning Wood, Shy Louis, Sneaking Around, Top Harry, affair, dominate harry, fashion magazine, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandslarrie/pseuds/badlandslarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone said to Louis a year that he would be the ambassador of Topman, own a penthouse above Leonardo Di Caprio’s and be fucking his married ex-boss he would’ve laughed at you or maybe got a little flustered since he was a shy teenage boy, 12 months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted a fic like this for so long but no one has written one yet so I took it upon myself to write it. I've never been to New York so I apologize if some of the places are inaccurate. Enjoy!

If someone said to Louis a year that he would be the ambassador of Topman, own a penthouse above Leonardo Di Caprio’s and be fucking his _married ex-_ boss he would’ve laughed at you or maybe got a little flustered since he was a shy teenage boy, 12 months ago. Inaccurate

 

Now you may ask how he got to this point in life, well let’s rewind back to 12 months ago when Louis and his best friend Aiden were still new to the city (from Doncastor, England), they were newly high school graduates and Stan got offered a scholarship at NYU with his own two bedroom apartment. He decided to bring Louis along since Louis…well… let’s just say he had no more ambition than working at the local Toys R Us. His only condition was for him to look for a _fair_ paying job in New York.

 

Their apartment wasn’t that bad, it was placed about 5 blocks away from campus and there was a subway station around the corner from their apartment building, which served more convenience for Louis.  Inside the actual apartment it was well furnished, the lounge had a love couch, single couch, cute coffee table and a LG flat screen that had about 10 channels. The kitchen was a bit small but was nicely decorated, they had two bathrooms one downstairs which only served as a toilet and sink, and one upstairs which was an ensuite for Louis and Aiden’s bedroom, this bathroom at least had a bathtub and shower.

 

Four weeks into the semester, Aiden’s routine consisted of waking up at 7am, showering, having breakfast while Louis cocooned himself on the couch, watching the previous night’s E! News. He only builds up the energy to make himself breakfast once Aiden is gone, mainly because he doesn’t want to make an extra plate for Aiden.

 

“Are you planning going outside today?” Aiden asked, coco pops still in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I have an interview at Dunkin Doughnuts and if they don’t take me I’ll send my résumé to Walmart or something,”

 

“You are literally the only human being on planet Earth that has so much no life ambition,” Louis just rolled his eyes and paid more attention to some long legged female talking about another actress.

 

“A, that sentence doesn’t even make sense Aiden and B, I don’t think I’m qualified enough to get some fancy job”

 

“Lou, what are you talking about? You got an A* in English and History for A levels you know you can apply to be a journalist or something” Aiden put on his coat then kissed Louis on the cheek goodbye “why do you even watch that show, even though you don’t even know any of the people’s names”

 

“You told me to stop watching cartoons like 2 weeks ago because they weren’t ‘enriching’ enough and I’m not a fan of Good Morning America” Aiden just nodded then bided one last goodbye then walked out of the apartment.

 

Few moments after Aiden was gone, Louis got off the couch and turned the TV volume higher so that he could hear it from the kitchen while his bacon sizzled in the pan. He made himself a full English breakfast, without the beans of cours, _ew beans_ , because today seemed like it was going to be a good day.

 

**_Are Harry Styles and Tessa Richards’ romance dying only 9 months after their fairytale wedding? Well this we’re so not sure about. Sources tell us that the notorious bachelor and small screen star aren’t on speaking terms after the-_ **

****

Louis turned off the TV to have a quick shower. During the shower, while he used shower gel that _Aiden bought,_ he thoroughly thought about the conversation that they had earlier. Maybe it was time for him to apply to a place better than a doughnut place or supermarket, who knows maybe he’ll get a good paying job so that he can fly out his mum and sisters for Christmas holidays.

 

After his shower he went on his ratty old laptop and went on a website for jobs in New York City. He sent his résumé to random companies then left the apartment for some fresh air. He first went to some hair salon that he had become a regular at and got a hair cut (just incase he was called back by a company, his fringe had become way to long so it needed some trimming), he then went to a clothing shop called factorie because he was in need of unwashed out ripped jeans and a few t-shirts and flannels then grabbed a subway sandwich before heading back home.

 

When he got home their apartment was still empty since Aiden had classes until 5pm so he Skyped his mum. It was evening time in England so the girls were asleep except for Lottie. His mum was pleased to see him and caught him up with the town’s gossip; she was even more pleased when Louis told her about him applying for better jobs.

 

After the Skype call he contemplated looking at his email because he was scared that no one had replied. After 20 minutes of procrastination he was waiting for his Gmail to load. When it opened it up there was a new primary email sitting there, from Oxygen Magazine and the subtitle looked so enthusiastic; _Hi Louis Tomlinson!_ He wasted no time opening it up to see the full message.

 

_Hi Louis Tomlinson!_

_I’m Megan Van Clark, creative director of Oxygen Magazine, I have just read through your résumé and I just love your sense of youth. We are in need of a helping hand since fashion week is just around the corner. We would like you to come to Oxygen buildings tomorrow 9am sharp for the interview, see you then x_

_Yours truly,_

_Megan_

A string of happiness or excitement went through Louis’ body; this was the most exciting thing to ever happen to him ever since he became the football team’s water boy in year 8. He didn’t know much about fashion or fashion magazines but how difficult could it be? When Aiden came home, Louis had already started with supper, which was curry and rice. Louis hummed some tune while washing the cooked rice, making Aiden look at him in confusion while placing his messenger bag on the counter.

 

‘’You’re in a good mood this evening,”

 

“Well Aiden, you could be looking at Oxygen Magazine’s new helping hand for week of fashion or something like that,”

 

“What! Really? I’m so proud of you Lou,” he picked up Louis and spun him around, his touch on Louis’ waist lingered a little too long for it to still be platonic but tried his best to not pay much attention to it.

 

“I first have to go to the interview tomorrow morning but I think it’s gonna go smooth since she complimented my youth” Louis started to take two plates out to dish

 

“How do you compliment one’s youth?”

 

“I don’t know but she did”

 

“So what do you know about fashion and their magazine Lou?” Louis paused his actions of dishing up and looked at Aiden

 

“I’m not quite sure but I wear cloths and I’ve been to Oxford Street before so her questions can’t possibly be _that_ skull cracking.”

 

That’s what Louis thought until he actually walked into Oxygen buildings…The following morning he woke up the same time as Aiden, dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white stripped top, doc martins and a big denim jacket.

 

“Wow you look like you’re going to model for Topshop or American Apparel,” that comment from Aiden made Louis confident for the day and he even took a binder, notebook and pen to make himself seem more professional. The subway ride to the upper class area of the city was a bit different; people were more conservative; others wore domestic help uniform, others in suits or taking seemingly important calls.

 

When he got outside of the subway station he was clueless, the people were so rushed and the tall buildings intimidating him even more. He saw a cute guy selling hotdogs (he seemed the most approachable to ask for directions).

 

“What can I get you sweetie?” oh so he was a flirt

 

“A cheese griller with tomato sauce,” the hotdogs smelt really good and the chef looked really good too, which pressured Louis to get one okay.

 

 

“Oh you’re British too, how long have you been in the states?”

 

“About a month, do you know where Oxygen Magazine’s building is? I have an interview in 15 minutes”

 

“You don’t seem like the type to work at Oxygen,” he said while putting tomato sauce on his hotdog

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean,” that statement stung Louis and this made him (the hotdog guy) 50% less hotter.

 

“You seem more real, everyone in that building is stuck up and caught up in fame plus no one has an ass like you in there” he winked, making Louis blush (he was an 18 year old boy okay!)

 

“I’ll tell you on one condition” the hotdog guy handed Louis his hotdog

 

“What’s that condition?”

 

“You must promise me if you get the job you must come by another hotdog”

 

“Promise”

 

“Okay, it’s behind you, go to the receptionist on ground floor and she’ll lead the way” Louis said a quick thanks before hurriedly crossing the busy street filled with taxis, Mercedes Benz’ and black company cars.

 

When he walked inside of the skyscraper he immediately felt little. There were so many important looking people walking about, they looked so expensive, there was a big fountain in the building which was some what comforting and the receptionists desks’ were made from marble and granite.

 

All the receptionists looked nothing but mean and they were all probably size 2. He walked up to the first one who didn’t seem busy. She didn’t even lift up her head when he approached her.

 

“Um…Hi I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m here for an interview at Oxygen,” he tried his best to smile but she wasn’t letting off the welcoming aura.

 

“Fashion house, photoshoots or magazine?” she didn’t look up from her computer but Louis just assumed that, that question was directed at him.

 

“The…Magazine?” his answer sounded more like a question than answer but she just nodded.

 

“Top floor, Elizabeth the receptionist will help you out.”

 

When Louis got to the top floor, he started to miss his uninterested receptionist. Everyone gave him judging looks and a clothing rack hit him at least twice. ‘Elizabeth’ was still on the phone when he got there so he got some time to eye around the place. Everything was black and white with a hint of baby blue. Each office seemed relatively big and there was a lot of fast moving people.

 

“Are you looking for your mom?” Elizabeth said, eyes boring straight into his own.

 

“No I have an interview with Megan…um… I forgot her surname but she’s the creative director around here” Elizabeth scoffed then picked up her phone.

 

“Hi Megan I have a boy here at front that says you two have an interview, should I call security?” Louis swallowed back tears, never in his life had he been so belittled in his life and he’d only been here for a few minutes. Maybe Dunkin Doughnuts wasn’t _that_ bad. “Okay she said I must send you through so listen, go straight down this hallway then turn left, it’s the first door on your right. Its see through so you’ll be able to see Megan, whatever you do, do not walk into Mr. Styles’ office kid.”

 

Louis nodded, holding his binder even tighter then walked down the hallway. It didn’t take too long to find Megan’s office since there was a nametag on the class door. He politely knocked then her assistant walked him in.

 

“I’m Louis Tomlinson” he shook her hand before sitting down

 

“Megan Van Clark, nice to meet you Louis”

 

“The pleasure is all mine”

 

“So you’re 18, just moved to New York and your writing skills are impeccable”

 

“Thank you,” Louis blushed, looking down at his binder

 

“Now Louis what fashion line do you prefer this season?” she asked with a smile on face

 

“Well I… I don’t really shop much in fancy stores” her smile dropped a little, waiting for Louis to redeem himself “but I’ve been to Oxford Street and they had some really great…what do you call it… ensembles”

 

“Oh really, which one sparked your interest the most?” her smile came back as she placed her chin on her hand in interest. Louis’ never paid much attention on that trip to London because his ex boyfriend had just broken up with him via text because the previous night Louis refused to blow him. Louis’ mind scattered as he tried to think of a worthy store to talk about.

 

“H&M had some really great pieces and I loved the pants at Topman,”

 

“Are you a regular customers at those stores?”

 

“No not really I’m more of the men’s section at cotton on and factorie since my mum only gives me $2 000 a month,” she immediately laughed almost like she thought what Louis had said was a joke. Megan’s assistant randomly barged in with wide eyes and a different outfit on.

 

“Tina is there a problem?”

 

“Mr…Mr. Styles is coming and, Burberry man and Calvin Klein want to do pre-collection fitting in his office right now”

 

“Okay did you call Charlotte?” Megan became tenser as she stood up

 

“She’s already on her way with the models” Louis didn’t know what was going on but it seemed very important so he just looked at Megan for direction.

 

“Louis you’ve got the job so I need you to sit in on the meeting and take notes down, but I need you to be invisible”

 

“Okay got it’” Louis didn’t have time to be excited about the job since Tina was already pushing him towards Mr. Styles’ office. They gave him a seat in the corner by the window, which really made him feel invisible when the racks came in, and other people who seemed involved with this ‘fitting’.

 

Everything was set up and there was murmurs circulating around the room, Louis just sat on his white seat with his pen clutched into his hand and notebook open. The room abruptly went quite when a beautiful man in black suit walked in. _I guess this is Mr Styles_ , Louis thought to himself.

 

The man was tall, lean, sharp jawline, long hair that stopped on his shoulders and he had a dominating aura about him. He stood in the room like he owned the place (he probably did) and everyone scurried around him almost as though they feared him but some girls were even bold enough to give him flirty looks.

 

 “So Harry the outfits that are coming in are from Burberry man’s collection for the Emmy’s, this is what they want to be in this month’s cover for our magazine” as the lady spoke perfectly shaped male models walked into the large office. Louis wasn’t sure what to write down as notes so he just briefly wrote what was happening which consisted of _‘Burberry man’s collection’ ‘for Emmys’ ‘models walk in’._

Harry eyed the models with an angry expression for a few moments then mumbled “next” to the speaker. The next person to speak was a man with a tight suits and flamboyant actions, Louis gaydar immediately shot up when he spoke.

 

“Calvin Klein’s new collection, we want this to be the middle spread, we asked Beckham to model it” Louis’ attention shot up from the mention of Beckham, his pretty sure David Beckham helped him come out when he was 15 years old. Everyone remained quiet and from what Louis sees, waited for Harry’s opinion.

 

“Megan come here and look at this from my angle” wow, his voice was amazing, his voice was deep, slow and British. No wonder the girls in front of Louis were swooning. Megan walked over to Harry and looked at the models the nodded.

 

“Hmm…I see what you see,” Megan said while nodding. Louis squinted his eyes trying to see what Harry and Megan saw but all he saw was skinny guys dressed in hipster clothes and buff guys in underwear.

 

Louis couldn’t hold in the giggle he had when Megan and Harry hummed in agreement while looking at the clothes in a ‘different angle’. The whole room became quiet and all eyes were on him, all giving him bewildered looks except for Harry.

 

“Is there something funny young man?” Harry asked in a monotone

 

“No sir not at all” Louis had turned crimson red and his notebook had become the most eye catching thing on planet earth.

 

“Come here, let me show you something,” Harry’s hand motioned to himself, Louis put down his things on the chair and walked over to Harry “What’s your name?”

 

“Louis Tomlinson” he said barely audible, Harry stood behind him; incredibly close causing nasty glares to be thrown at Louis across the room.

 

“When you see these models over here what do you see?”

 

“Um…Models in clothes”

 

“And how many times have you seen these types of models in this type of clothing?” Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his neck, which made him hot and more nervous.

 

“I’ve seen the models a lot before but not the clothes I guess…”

 

“Exactly my point Mr Tomlinson, so next time you giggle at the back of my office consider the fact that I don’t like seeing things being repeated year after year” Harry stood back then looked at everyone else “Everyone is dismissed, tell Burberry and CK I’ll chat to them later”

 

The walk back to Megan’s office consisted of Tina repeatedly asking Louis if he was fucking crazy. He was nervous to see Megan after that embarrassing scene (not only for him but for her too) but she called him into her office with a smile on her face.

“I’m so impressed with you Louis, Harry’s fascinated by you too! Good job.”

 


	2. Chapter II

Louis got home at 7 o’ clock and it seems as though Louis is the company’s new food boy, it all started with him offering to get Megan a bagel from the cafeteria to him taking everyone’s lunch orders (which was so difficult since they were petty eaters and some model asked for a 5 gram salad???). The lunch orders turned into I’m working late tonight so I’m gonna eat now orders, which led to Louis going home at 6 and the subway ride home was uncomfortable since some middle aged man kept hitting on him.

 

When he got inside the apartment he didn’t even notice Aiden in the kitchen but made a beeline to the bathtub. He put in extra bath foam because he really needed it and played the twilight breaking dawn soundtrack. Louis laid in the bathtub for some time until Aiden called him for supper.

 

“How was the first day?” Aiden asked, taking his first bite into the spaghetti 

 

“The interview wasn’t that bad, I even used ‘ensembles’ so I got the job but then they did some big meeting and I laughed at the somewhat boss of the company so he called me to the front and started to interrogate me. The worst part of all of this was the fact that he was hot,” 

 

“Sounds crazy, but at least you got the job, who knows you might like the fashion industry down the line,”

 

“I hope so…but the pay is pretty neat since my job is getting people food” Louis ate more of the spaghetti and moaned from the taste “this food is really delicious!”

 

“Thanks Lou, so I was thinking… Tomorrow after work we can go to that new sushi bar that’s opening near Times Square”

 

“That is if I come out before 7, I don’t have a designated time to go home,” Aiden nodded in understanding then they finished their supper in silence. After supper Louis washed the dishes while Aiden called his mum upstairs. Straight after he finished the dishes he went to bed.

 

That night he dreamt about Mr Styles tying him up with the silk black tie he was wearing and kissing him all over his neck. The following morning Louis woke up with a hard on but you can’t judge him, he’s only 18.

 

His journey to work was a bit more confident, since he knew exactly where he was going, he even stopped by the hotdog guy’s stand and he also found out that the hotdog guy’s name is Jamie. He also felt more at ease since he didn’t have to speak to the uninterested receptionist at ground floor and Elizabeth even greeted him.

 

He placed his coat down onto his chair and sat at his desk, that was knee height. You’ll work your way up, Louis said to himself.

 

“Louis get a paper and a pen we need you to get us some breakfast,” Megan said at her office door “Okay so I want a caramel latte and scone from Starbucks, Charlotte will have a cappuccino muffin and hot chocolate also from Starbucks, a chicken and avocado salad for Liam at the cafeteria and I need you to go pick up Harry’s breakfast at Tiffany’s…You’ll find us all in Harry’s office”

 

Louis gulped before heading out to get the order. He went downstairs and went straight to Jamie’s hotdog stand to find out what Tiffany’s is and where the nearest Starbucks was.

 

“Starbucks is around the corner but first take a taxi and tell them you wanna go to Tiffany’s, it’s a prestigious restaurant by the way, and then do the other things last.”

 

Louis followed Jamie’s orders and got into the first taxi he could find. When he got to Tiffany’s they didn’t let him in, continuously asking if he had reservations, but when Louis finally said he was here to pick up Harry Styles’ breakfast they apologized more than once then gave him the food. There was a long line at Starbucks, which worried Louis so he used his ‘work power’ and skipped the line then told the barista that he worked at Oxygen. They didn’t take long with his order and soon he was headed to the cafeteria with 3 bags and a drinks tray for the drinks.

 

When he got to the cafeteria he put all the food on one tray and held Harry’s with his right hand. In Mr Styles’ office Megan, Harry, Charlotte and some Liam Payne guy were discussing something that needed a board filled with different pictures. Louis knocked twice before letting himself into the office.

 

“Just hand everyone’s please, love” Megan said, while writing down notes next to a picture of an autumn park. Louis first gave Charlotte her food, Liam then Megan and by the time he got to Harry (who was sitting behind his desk) his petite hands were shaking. He took out the see through carton and black coffee and placed it in front of him.

 

“The people at Tiffany’s told me to ask you if you’d like some sugar with the coffee, since they didn’t put any,” Louis’ voice sounded shy and Harry staring straight into his eyes didn’t help at all.

 

“Liam this is Mr Tomlinson, the one I was telling you about last night,” Harry said blatantly ignoring Louis’ question and earning an awkward cough from Liam “I think that Louis should go with Charlotte to LA this weekend, maybe he can get scouted”

 

“Harry I don’t think there are any scouts out in LA a week before fashion week,” Charlotte said, looking distressed by Harry’s command.

 

“Very well then, Louis sit on that white couch over there, I wanna speak to you after the meeting,” Louis nodded and scurried to the white couch. “Anyway you were saying Megan”

 

Throughout the meeting Harry kept his eyes on Louis, even after he took a bite of his food he would look back at Louis. This made Louis feel so insecure and by the end of the meeting he was a blushing mess.

 

Everyone left the room except for Liam he went over to Harry’s desk.

 

“Whatever you’re planning to do I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Liam spoke in code since Louis was still in the room, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Liam you’ve known me for a really long time so you and I both know I can handle myself.”

 

That sentence basically dismissed an unpleased Liam, leaving a cocky Harry.

 

“Louis come sit over here, in front of my desk,” Louis followed orders and sat in front of the desk, looking at everything else but Harry. “Louis have you ever considered modeling, not runway but photoshoots?”  

 

“No sir… I haven’t” Louis bit his lip looking at Harry through his eyelashes, a nervous habit he had accumulated in high school.

 

“I see potential in you and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to bring people food for the rest of your life. I want you to come with me at 5pm, I’ll get you supper,”

 

“I’ll just have to tell Megan,”

 

“Good, see you at 5pm here in my office, don’t be late. You’re dismissed.”

 

Something Louis learnt about this magazine was that news travelled fast. Harry’s assistant, Emily, overheard Louis and Harry so she told everyone else in the building. When lunchtime came around he got nothing but glares from everyone so he sat at a corner of the cafeteria (just like high school). Halfway through his sandwich a girl with dark brown hair and mean Elizabeth came to sit by him.

 

“I’m Ashley Frangipane, this is Elizabeth and you must be Louis?” her voice sounded enthusiastic while Elizabeth rolled her eyes next to her.

 

“She forced me to come sit here,” Elizabeth said with a bored tone.

 

“How’s Oxygen Magazine been for you? I’m the seamstress so I never get to experience the live bitchyness,”

 

“Not much bitchyness so I guess it’s okay,”

 

“So what part of England are you from, my grandmother is from Liverpool,”

“My aunt lives there, I’m from Doncastor”

 

“I’ve never heard of it” she shrugged then went on about how her designs were going to be displayed during fashion week right after forever 21’s collection. 

 

Eventually Elizabeth left, not even saying goodbye but Ashley and Louis carried on speaking until lunchtime was over. The day went by faster than Louis had wanted it to because he knew the time he would spend with would be him embarrassing himself in front of the older man. At 4:55pm Louis sent Aiden a text saying that he wasn’t coming home anytime soon so he shouldn’t wait up.

 

When Louis got to Harry’s office he was shouting at some guy because he hadn’t finished writing his column for the magazine issue, suddenly Louis fully understood why everyone feared Harry so much.

 

“Ah Louis, someone who actually does his job,” Harry glared at the other guy after his statement “Nick you can leave my office now” Nick walked out of Harry’s office looking as though he was close to tears.

 

“Let’s go Louis, I think there’s already paps outside.” Louis wasn’t sure what exactly paps were until they got downstairs and cameras started to flash on him and Harry.

 

“Harry are you getting a divorce?”

 

“Harry will David Beckham be on the cover of your next issue?”

 

“Are you guys feeling the pressure from ALETTE magazine?”

 

“Who’s this Harry?”

 

The questions continued right until they got into the Range Rover. Harry didn’t seem affected by the flashing lights and aggressive men while Louis looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“I think so…” Harry laughed then kept his attention on the road. When Harry placed his hand on Louis’ thigh he tried his best not to think much of it but he was pretty sure hand on the thigh is a very intimate move.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a bit rushed because i wanted to put something out since i'll be really busy this week. i'll edit as soon as i can x

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your opinions and corrections :-)


End file.
